Beautiful Disaster  Chapter 1
by Xion-Sonkai
Summary: Envy/OC fanfic


Chapter 1:

Hell had many interpretations. Envy knew that better than anyone. In his life, he'd managed to live through most of the common variation and discover a multitude of new ones.

Why was it every time he thought he had life tamed, the treacherous beast turned around and bit him on the butt.

Cocking his head, he detected the sound of footsteps on the wet pavement behind him as he walked towards the hideout. Anger scorched him. He slid his hand closer to his concealed weapon. He'd been stalked enough times in his life to recognize the sound of someone trailing behind him while trying to remain inconspicuous.

Tonight, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with it. Streetlights glinted in the distance, as the sound of steam hissing and escape from boilers and chimneys continued to get quieter.

Unless he missed his guess, which he never did, two were behind him. Only Envy and the two of them headed deeper into the forestry at this late hour- another fact told him whoever it was wanted one thing- him.

"Come get some.." he muttered, unable to find any ounce of patience to anyone stupid enough to try to kill him. What little patience he possessed had ended hours ago.

_You just made a bad mistake.. I definitely wouldn't want to be you._

'Cause tonight, he wanted blood without being particular as to whom he took it from. They were definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Never attack a target who is already pissed off at someone else and at the universe in general- someone who was aching for a fight and a whipping boy. It never went well for the antagonist.

Earlier that day, he'd been getting things together for the philosopher stone and Gluttony ended up eating half of the work he had gathered. The filthy endless pit. But the absolute _best_..

Dante was declaring she was thinking about giving them all apprentices to take on. Like he needed any extra weight to drag around to and slow him down, especially with the military wanting his head. Plus he had to fight off six military rats, including the full metal pipsqueak.

At present, life was just too disgusting for words and he really was tired of dealing with it.

Not once in the last two days had he been able to even nap, and sleep dep always made him edgier than normal- and shortened fuse on an already notoriously hot temper.

Envy gripped the hilt of his katana. Tonight his stalkers would learn a valuable lesson about angry holumunkulas who didn't get enough sleep.

Envy entered the mouth of a cave that was carved into the cliff that lead into the depths of the sin's hideout. He hid himself in the shadows of the cave around a corner awaiting for his stalker. He frowned as minutes passed by an heard not a sound or seen anything. Maybe his stalkers had given up when they had seen him come in. He waited there a while longer before shrugging and went down to his room and laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Nothing felt better than this. Just as he started to doze off, heard a sharp click from the main hall that sounded like someone had deactivated the trap for trespassers and opened the front gate.

Senses alert, he tensed, forcing himself to lie still and listen. When he heard nothing more, he wondered if he'd imagined the sound. Hell it was probably nothing more than hallucination brought on by sleep dep- over worked nerves- that heard assassins coming from every shadow. It had to be, it's not like his stalkers from before would still be there, it had been over an hour since he'd had them on his tail.

The muffled, padded sound of bare feet against the hardwood floor barely reached his ears. Nothing imaginary about that. Someone was definitely sneaking through the hideout.

Damn.. Would he ever get another full night's sleep?

Clenching his teeth, Envy swiped his katana from it sheath. One thing that really made him ferious- people who barge in to his home uninvited, like Greed for example- he's always coming over with no warning. He hated Greed so much.

Well, whoever the they were, they were about to receive a memorable lesson in manners.

Envy rose from the bed and crept to his door, his katana gripped tightly in his hand. He flattened himself against the wall and quietly slid into the shadows in the hall.

Nothing.

Frowning in confusion, he looked around the main hall from the safety of his partially concealed position in the shadows of the wall as he peered into the conference room.

Envy scoffed at his paranoia.

Definitely sleep deprivation. What would he imagine next? Little hairy beasties tap-dancing on the sofa in the conference room, or fey creatures sneaking up on him in the shower?

Sighing he tucked his katana back at his waist in it's sheath and reached to close the door.

Light flashed against the silver blade of his katana from the concealment he was just in. Two daggers appeared at his throat..


End file.
